Bleed 2 Feed
by Sailor Ra
Summary: After Sookie disappears, Eric calls upon a favor from Setsuna. She sends Hotaru and Tenshi, now eighteen years old, to try to find Sookie, but things get tricky when Hotaru can no longer use her powers and a ancient god is alive. NO PAIRINGS DECIDED
1. Put Down, Put Down the Loaded Gun

Bleed 2 Feed

Chapter One:

Put down, Put Down the Loaded Gun

"What the hell? What do you mean you owe some really freaking old vampire a favor?" Tenshi screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Tenshi, shut up." Haruka ordered as she narrowed her blue eyes on the violet-eyed twin. They all sat at the old wooden table that Michiru-mama prized with all of her heart since it was over a hundred and thirty years old. It was the place where Mamoru asked Usagi to marry him when the Outers held a dinner party, it was where Michiru told everyone that she was pregnant, and it was where Makoto told everyone that she opened her own bakery, so in other words, this was the place where big things happened. And they were usually good things

Until now.

Hotaru gaped at her Setsuna-mama, who uncharacteristically twitched under the stare, while she heard again that her Setsuna-mama owed a vampire a favor. Tenshi, her twin brother, sat next to her with his jaw practically hitting the floor, which said something since her brother was the grim reaper, and he saw more action than she did since Chaos was destroyed. Actually, life had been uncommonly normal for the senshi. It had been nearly two years since Hotaru had to transform into Saturn, but Tenshi still dealt with stuff since he was the grim reaper and there was always, as he put it, "Some stupid dead person thought pissing off Hades was a good idea and now I gotta go and calm him down."

Hotaru shook her head before she asked, "Let me see if I get this. Godric, a two thousand year old vampire, helped you a few hundred years ago and now that he's 'met the sun', and in his will asked you to watch over his child, Eric, who's a thousand years old?"

Setsuna cleared her throat as Hotaru watched before she nodded. "Correct, I want you and Tenshi to go there and help him. He said that a…correspondent of his disappeared a year ago."

Hotaru knew that the only reason she was going was because the others were busy; Ami in Germany studying medicine, Rei working on redesigning the temple and dealing with some unsettling spirits, Makoto just opened her own bakery, Minako finally got to go to Hollywood, and Mamoru and Usagi were planning their wedding. Haruka and Michiru couldn't go because Michiru was pregnant. Setsuna had to guard the gates of time.

"When are we going?" Hotaru asked as she pushed away the panic at the idea of dealing with vampires. Being a senshi, Hotaru had to deal with a good amount of vampires before they came out of the coffin two years ago and she didn't like them. Sure, she guessed there were a few good vampires, but she'd seen one too many vampires reveal their fangs before trying to rip out her throat.

Hotaru only met one nice vampire and that was when she was little. She suspected that the vampire was Godric since he looked like to be seventeen and had weird blue tattoos on his chest and shoulders that she remembered tracing when she was little. Setsuna never said who he was since she had been trying to keep Hotaru a normal little girl, but Godric was also so careful with her. She remembered how he'd look at her, staring at her with his head tilted and watched in pure amazement when she played with him or on the violin.

She remembered how he'd pick her up. He barely touched her, but sometimes she'd crawl on him to get him to notice her, to play with her. He'd lift her up with one hand, which made her squeal in delight, his fingers wouldn't curl to grip her like he thought she was made of glass.

And maybe to him, she was.

Setsuna shifted in her seat. "Tonight by the time you get there it should be night in Louisiana, so Eric can pick you two up. I don't trust any of his human workers." She admitted as her nose twitched.

"WHAT! Are you nuts! Why didn't you give us a week notice, Setsuna-mama! And why the hell do you trust a freaking vampire! How many times have we had to go kill one because they lost their fucking mind!" Tenshi yelled as he jumped onto his feet. No one mentioned Russell Edgington who ripped out news reporter's spine on live TV because no one suspected it since last Haruka checked, Russell had been completely sane with his lover by his side and content with being king of Mississippi. "Am I the only one who thinks this might be a really bad idea? And coming from me, that means something!"

Hotaru fought off a smile, knowing that her brother wasn't exactly the smartest person in the world. Actually, he was usually the happy one who never really saw the bad in people, but Tenshi, being the grim reaper, had to drag a few vampires to Hell and had the scars to prove it. "Tenshi, it'll be fine." Right? Her voice suggested.

Setsuna smiled and nodded. "Get packed. We'll be leaving in an hour to take you to the airport."

Hotaru ran up the stairs to her room and pulled out an old leather suitcase with Michiru behind her. Actually, her Michiru-mama wobbled up behind her since she was nearly eight months pregnant and looked as if she might pop any day. Michiru-mama bit her lips to keep away her sadness that Hotaru felt rolling off of her.

"Michiru-mama, I'll be fine," Hotaru promised her as she smiled, "Anyway, this will be a good experience. Maybe Eric will let me work with his blood. Vampire blood is supposed to be great with healing, maybe it can even heal Tenshi's brain." She teased as she saw Michiru-mama's eyes water.

Hotaru felt her body twitch; Michiru wasn't usually this emotional, but the baby made her a little…the true word being 'crazy', but the polite word being 'emotional'. Michiru-mama reached for her and hugged her tightly. "I know, firefly."

Hotaru pulled away. "You should be more worried about Tenshi. He's the one who might actually piss off a vampire."

They both knew that Tenshi would easily win a fight against a vampire. Consider it perks of being the grim reaper.

"There's more than vampires." Michiru warned her as Hotaru stiffened slightly. Of course, Hotaru knew that, but by the tone her voice told her something more, something scarier.

Hotaru kissed her on the cheek. "I'll get back before my little brother is born."

Michiru smiled before walking toward her closet and helped pick out clothes.

* * *

><p>"Tenshi, stop eyeing the little vodka bottles!" Hotaru hissed to her twin as she tried to read, but no success, Tenshi was way too anxious. He practically jumped up and down in his sleep as Hotaru wished she'd forced him to take some sort of sleeping pill, but she didn't want her brother to be loopy. "We're underage. And you shouldn't drink. You get weird and crazy. I don't need you to try to destroy the plane with your powers!"<p>

"I can't help it! And one bottle isn't going to hurt me." Tenshi yelped as he looked around at the people in the plane. "They're vampires in the plane!"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, this is Anubis Air." Anubis Air was a good deal smaller than the average plane and it was made for vampires since other airlines have had trouble with keeping vampires alive; the downside of being a vampire is that fanatics want to kill them. "Tenshi, I promise, everything is going to be okay. We'll be there in-"

"Welcome to Louisiana!" The pilot announced as Hotaru sighed, feeling the pressure in the plane change. Tenshi hadn't slept for the whole nineteen hour flight and had nearly driven her insane.

Tenshi's body began humming with tension. Her brother was her twin in only looks and power. Tenshi had jet black hair that stood up in spikes like he never ran a brush through it, which was very well possible, and stood at nearly six foot with violet eyes. Tenshi's body twitched and fidgeted as he looked around the plane. Did he really believe that vampires were going to pop out of their coffins and attack him?

"YEEEEE!" Tenshi screamed when the plane jumped and touched down. Oh boy, this was going to be a very, very long trip. He gulped as they pulled into the airport. Just as the door opened, Tenshi threw himself out of the door, leaving a small dust cloud behind him. Hotaru shook her head and grabbed their bags before leaving the plane.

As she exited the plane and found people looking for one another in the crowds, Hotaru's eyes widened.

Setsuna hadn't been kidding when she said that Eric would stand out. Tenshi already stood next to him, frowning slightly and looked as if he was going to break out into a fight if Eric so much as lifted a finger.

Eric stood more than six feet with long blonde hair pulled back from his face at the moment and stood like a solid block of muscle. He stood above the crowd as his icy blue eyes searched in the crowd and found her as he locked his eyes with her before she noticed his fledgling, Pam. Eric walked over to her and gave her a charming smile. She knew that this was supposed to be calming and even seductive, but that smile just made her want to run in the opposite direction.

She bowed her head slightly. "Tomeo Hotaru," she introduced herself as she wondered how thickly accented her English was.

Eric smirked. "How cute."

"Not really," Hotaru said as she stood stiffly.

"Do you want me to carry your bags?" He asked as she shook her head. "Follow me then." He took long strides that Hotaru tried to mimic his stride, but failed and made for a brisk walk with Tenshi and Pam following them. Pam eyed her; did she know what she was?

He was nothing like Godric. Hotaru didn't expect him to, but she wondered if his maker rubbed off on him at all and she found out that no, no, he was nothing like him. No looks of fascinations, no gentle touches, but she did feel as if he believed to be better than her.

"WOW!" Tenshi yelled as a limo pulled up when the exited the terminal. Hotaru smiled when she saw both Pam and Eric twitch at how loud he was. "Look, Taru! Look! This thing is huge! Hey, do you think it has a TV in it? Or-"

The door opened and Hotaru had to clamp her hand over Tenshi's mouth when a African American man with purple eye shadow on and a black tank top that read in sparkly words, _drop dead gorgeous, bitch_.

"Ah hell," he said, "Eric, what the hell? They're kids." He twitched under Eric's stare as he looked at Hotaru with slight fear and worry. She sighed, she hated when people underestimated her and by the way her brother tried to scream through her fingers, he felt the same way.

Eric shot a look at him. "Don't be rude, Lafayette, introduce yourself."

"Hello," he said with a small smile, "I'm Lafayette. Business associate of Eric's."

Hotaru relaxed her hold on Tenshi, who stared wide-eyed at Lafayette, before smiling at him. "Yo, nice to meet ya. I'm Tenshi. And what kind of business man are you?" Hotaru did a face palm. She seriously considered putting tape on his mouth. Lafayette gave her brother a small smile that made her relax a little.

Pam intervened. "He helps us sell some products. As you can see," Pam ran her eyes down and up Lafayette like a human might look at a car, "he can get along with people. He's very popular."

"Oh cool!" Tenshi said with a big smile which made Pam cringed slightly. Tenshi didn't seem to know this as he looked at Lafayette.

Lafayette helped them get their stuff in the trunk before he asked, "So, Tenshi, isn't that Japanese?"

Tenshi nodded before he pointed to Hotaru. "This is my twin sister, Hotaru. We're here to help Eric with some stuff."

Lafayette frowned slightly as Tenshi looked at the limo in awe. Hotaru wondered the same thing that Tenshi asked, but she had a feeling that she'd rather not know. She relaxed a little before she asked, "Where are we going?"

"Fangtasia," Pam answered curtly, "our bar. We closed it especially for you." _So you better damn be thankful_, her answer suggested.

Tenshi's lips twitched. "Fangtasia?"

Eric smirked as he leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. He looked rather comfortable as he eyed her. Did he knew that she met his maker? Hotaru felt her cheeks flush as he stared at her, starting from her feet and climbing up her body. She shivered, feeling like she was a piece of meat. She knew Minako would be drooling over Eric, but she didn't like him. The viking stared at her, smirking, as if he knew what she was thinking. Hotaru glared at him.

She bit her tongue so she wouldn't say anything that would get her in trouble, but Tenshi quickly filled the silence.

"So…what's it like here?" Tenshi asked. "The only thing I know about this place is when that big hurricane hit. Oh yeah, and that a lot of vamps like going to New Orleans for some reason. Hey, why is that? And Setsuna-mama, said there are a lot of weird things that happened in Bon Temps. You want to fill us in on that? We really don't like surprises. Well, only if it doesn't involve cake."

Tenshi's happiness and goofiness made Lafayette stare at the boy as if he'd lost his mind.

"We'll talk about it when we get there," Eric said as his eyes never left Hotaru. Hotaru twitched under the stare as she remembered that she'd been through worse than a crazy, hot, blonde vampire.

After an hour, Hotaru saw the bright neon red lights of Fangtasia. Tenshi, unfortunately, fell asleep on Pam's shoulder, who ignored this and sat stone still without breathing. Hotaru suspected that the only reason that Pam didn't through him through the moon roof was because Eric ordered her to be good, but the moment the limo stopped, she pushed him through the door where he fell on his face. Hotaru helped him up after his crying fit and entered the club that was in a black and red color scheme. It looked pretty classy and not like a strip club, which she suspected when she first entered the club.

Chow, an asian vampire, sat at the bar with a grim smile on his face. He bowed his head while Tenshi stopped crying and ran over to the bar to find some sugary soda, which usually would've made Hotaru want to stop him, but at least his tension seemed to dissolve.

She sat in one of the chairs as Hotaru tried not to fall asleep. Eric walked in with Pam behind him as Hotaru asked, "Okay, what are we doing here?"

"A…investment of mine has disappeared," Eric explained as Lafayette walked in. He hung his head as Hotaru realized that he probably knew this investment of Eric's.

Tenshi's head popped up from behind the counter with a orange in his mouth. "Envessttement?" Eric arched an eye brow before nodding.

"A human?" Hotaru asked as he nodded. "What's so important about them?"

"Her," Eric corrected as Tenshi snorted.

"What's special about her?" Hotaru said as she shot a look at her brother that read, _Shut the hell up. _

"She's telepathic."

Tenshi dove back under the bar to see if he could find food, or something to drink that wasn't alcohol.

"Anything else you're leaving out, Eric?" Hotaru asked as Eric glared at her. "That's not just a random trait that humans have."

Pam looked at Eric before she said, "She's part faerie."

Tenshi shot his head back up, this time without the orange. "What? A faerie? As in, tinker belle?"

Hotaru shook her head as she leaned back. Crap, this is bad. "No, a faerie, as in a faerie that will eat your liver, correct?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure, but I do know that her blood is delicious," Eric said, revealing his fangs in the process. Hotaru resisted shivering while Tenshi made a gagging noise. "She's been gone for nearly a year and we haven't come up with anything."

"Well, if her faerie blood is so delicious maybe another vamp drained-HEY, LET ME GO!" Tenshi yelled as Eric suddenly got in front of him and grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him in the air. Tenshi glared before the mark of Saturn appear on his forehead and he grabbed Eric's wrist. He let out a hiss before dropping Tenshi and took a step back. Tenshi fell on his butt and glared at Eric. "Don't. Touch. Me." Tenshi hissed with his eyes glowing purple before Hotaru grabbed an ash try and threw it at Tenshi's head. The ash tray broke as Tenshi made a goofy face with his tongue sticking out.

"Tenshi!" She yelled as Tenshi turned around, crying.

"What was that for?" he cried out.

Hotaru raised an eye brow. "Keeping you in check." She looked back at Eric and smiled. "We'll do our best to see if we can find her. Can we go somewhere to sleep? We can talk about it tomorrow night."

Eric nodded. "Fine, Lafayette, take them to Sookie's house."

Lafayette opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and nodded before he said, "Come on, bitches. Let's get going. I have to get up early tomorrow." Hotaru followed him out of the bar with Tenshi next to her, mumbling about how it was the vampire's fault. She got into his cherry red car while Tenshi passed out in the back before Lafayette pulled out of the parking lot.

Another thirty minutes, they were at a old house. Lafayette helped Hotaru get Tenshi on an old sofa as he snored loudly. The old house smelled like fresh paint and wood shavings as she saw some electric tools laying around and realized that Eric was probably remodeling the house, but she could smell the history in the house.

"Call me in the morning," Lafayette said as he gave her his number, "I'll show you around. Now get some sleep, child."

Hotaru smiled and nodded. She waved at him as he pulled out of the driveway before he smiled at her. She got the suitcases up in different rooms before she decided to change into her nightgown. She saw a clock that read two a.m. She sighed and rubbed her temples. God dammit, she shouldn't be up. She should be back in Japan, getting ready for college, not helping a attractive vampire.

She walked toward the bed, but stopped.

_What was that? _

Hotaru rubbed her arms as she felt goose bumps and the hair on the back of her neck rose. She closed her eyes, _is that a portal? _She walked down the steps, Tenshi snoring loudly before she opened the front door and walked down the steps. There's something there, she knew it. She walked in the grass, mud, and gravel in her bare feet. It's so close…so where did the portal lead her to? She stopped at a black iron gate, sensing the portal near and realized that she was at a old cemetery. She pushed open the gate and looked down at one grave stone that read, _William Erasmus Compton_.

"What-?" She yelled as she tripped on something and fell on the grave marker.

She heard heavy boots hitting the ground before she looked up and saw a gun pointing at her head.

A man wearing military green glared down at her with his gun pointed at her before he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

><p>Sailor Ra: Yup, I'm going to stop here. I'm mixing the books and the show, but I'll lean more heavily on the show because…I like it a little better. Anyway, Tenshi isn't mine. He belongs to Spirit of the Dead. She has a story about him and that will explain everything. I hope my writing is okay, seeing as how I haven't written in third point of you in awhile. I don't own True blood or Sailor Moon.<p>

If you want a pairing, ask because I don't feel like this is a couple story. Anyway, Hotaru isn't the only senshi. Minako will be showing up since she's closer. The title of the chapter comes from a song because the titles for the episodes of True blood come from songs.

Preview to Episode Two: But Before the Night is Through

_"I'm a friend of Eric Northman!"_

_ "Now, why would Eric invite a human without my consent? I am the King of Louisiana after all." _

_ "Hey, I'm Tenshi. Nice to meet you, Sam, but what the hell is up with that weirdo-"_

_Hotaru threw herself at her brother. "Sorry, but my brother's an idiot!" _

_ Jesus looked at the violet-eyed boy with interest. He could see a mark on his forehead that wasn't glowing at the moment, but he sensed that at any moment the mark might explode and reveal a power that might kill everyone he knew. _

_ "You should come with me to meet a few friends of mine." _

_ "Oh sure! That sounds like fun!" _

_ Why can't I use my powers? _


	2. But Before the Night is Through

Bleed 2 Feed

Chapter Two:

But Before the Night Is Through

She could transform and easily scare the crap out of this guy, but Hotaru didn't know if he'd get so freaked out that he'd aim his gun at her head and shoot her. She didn't think he'd be happy if she healed herself right in front of him, so Hotaru relaxed and tried to think as she heard a electric buzzing sound and the guy holding the gun leaned over to a thing in his pocket and said, "Yes, it's a girl that looks about eighteen with black hair and…" he pointed the end of the gun under her chin and tilted her face up slightly before he said, "….and…purple eyes?" His eyes got real wide. Yes, purple. They look purple out here sure."

Now!

"I'm friend of Eric Northman!"

She wasn't sure if that was going to work, but she was pretty sure that telling someone that she's friends with a thousand year old vampire could probably do some good. The guy's face scrunched up at something. He lowered his gun and grabbed her roughly by bicep before dragging her through the mud and grass. Now, would be a good time to attack, but before she could make this guy black out, flash out, or both, a house came into view with more army type guys pointing a gun at her. She saw an old house that looked almost as pretty as the one she was staying in, but she got through the wooden doors, the place looked like it came out of a modern fashion magazine with black and white colors that looked like the themes and the furniture looked cold and sharp to her. Michiru-mama would've hated this, probably saying, _This is now a house! This is a business building! _

The two big men pushed her into a office before slamming the door behind her. She realized she stood on a nice black carpet and in front of a glass like desk with a man who looked in his early thirties sat.

"Uhm Sorry about the rug," she apologized before bowing her head. Wait, why was she apologizing? This jerk's thugs dragged her and ruined her nightgown, and, oh yeah, they pointed a freaking gun at her head!

The man had his dark brown hair in an odd, old fashioned style with side burns and brown eyes that she could see her reflection in. He looked paler than even she was. "It's no problem, I'll get a maid to clean it up later. Now, Miss, who are you and what are you doing trespassing on my land and a land of…a friend of mine." She noticed the twitch, the glint in his eyes.

_Friend my foot_, Hotaru thought. Sookie had to get involved with vampires somehow. Why not start with the neighbors? And if Hotaru was faerie, which wouldn't surprise her, she might have smelled different. Attractive to a vampire, Hotaru betted.

"My brother and I were invited here by Eric Northman," she said, leaving out major details.

He gave her a charming smile as his shoulders relaxed. "Now, why would Eric invite a human without my consent? I am the King of Louisiana after all."

_Oh crap, _Hotaru thought as she wondered if she may be in over her head.

"Because, she's a friend of mine."

Hotaru nearly jumped out of her skin when Eric suddenly appeared next to her. "Eric, what are you doing here?"

"I noticed that you weren't home and followed your scent here," he stated nonchalantly as she rolled her eyes. "Now, my liege," he said with a sneer, "this girl clearly belongs with me, so let her go and we will leave."

"I still have some questions, Eric." Bill warned before a pleasant smile lit his face, "And as your king, I suggest you graciously allow me to get my answers."

For what? Hotaru was sure that she couldn't have been that interesting! She didn't smell out of the ordinary and sure, her eyes were a bit weird, but that was about it. She looked at Eric, waiting for him to say something; like on the lines of, "Hell no!" Not that Eric would actually say something like that, but at least say something to protect her.

"Alright, my liege." Eric bowed slightly.

What?

She glared at him, hoping that he knew how on-verge-of-killing-him-angry she felt, but he simply gave her a look from the corner of his eyes that read, "Shut up and do as your told." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Eric, leave."

Hotaru visibly turned her head as her eyes widen slightly. _Don't leave me alone with him! _Her body already began twitching at the thought of being left alone in this room with a vampire since she knew that she wouldn't be able to reach her powers quick enough if he decided to drain her. She let her eyes show the fear to Eric. Oh yeah, she hoped that this would tell him to not go and not leave her alone. Eric was a grade A ass, but Hotaru knew she could trust him on some level, or at least a good deal more than the King of Louisiana that sat in front of her.

Eric didn't look at her. "No, I'm afraid I can't do that. Her mother put her safety in my hands. Anything happens to her and I'll be in…" Eric's eyes flickered to hers. "…a lot of trouble, let's just say that."

Bill cocked an eye brow at them as Hotaru sighed. "Eric, this is an order."

"If he leaves, I leave." Hotaru stated as she felt something burning inside of her. What was it though? She wasn't sure if it was her power, but it was definitely something. Something strong and strange, but she liked the feeling, like something might spring out of her.

"It's not me you should be afraid of," Bill told her as he put on a charming smile. Hotaru had the sudden urge to hide behind Eric and the blonde vampire suddenly stepped in front of her.

"I fondly remember you trying to kill me," Eric said as Hotaru shuttered and shrunk behind him. Okay, so this wasn't exactly a I'm-a-woman-hear-me-roar-moment, but the goddess of tough ass women would probably forgive her since she was in a room with two slightly annoyed vampires and one of them being king.

Hotaru poked her head out from behind Eric and watched Bill's mouth twitch as he frowned.

"Where are you from, Hotaru?" Bill than smiled again. "And what does your name mean?"

Eric made a slight tilt of his head that seemed to be a good sign from him and a hint to Hotaru. "I'm from Tokyo, Japan." She said as she slowly got out from behind Eric. "My name means firefly."

"And your brother?"

Hotaru stiffened.

"Seems you know a bit more than you let on, Bill," Eric said as she looked at him, wondering if surprise would touch his features, but nope, Hotaru found nothing. Actually, he looked like he expected this.

"He's also from Tokyo and his name means Angel."

"And the different last names?" Bill ignored Eric's comment and smiled.

Hotaru frowned, wishing that she could be like Rei and tell him to buzz off or slap him like her Haruka-papa would've done, but Hotaru held her breath for a moment before she answered, "We were separated when we were young." Not exactly a lie, Eric's lips twitched upwards slightly, which made Hotaru realize that Eric probably knew a lot about her.

Bill dropped the subject of Tenshi and asked, "How long are you going to be here?"

"I'm not sure."

Hotaru didn't look at Eric when she said this.

"Why are you here?"

Eric stepped in front of her again.

"That's none of your concern." Eric said smoothly. "She's helping me with a project at Fangtasia. Actually, she's going to be a waitress there, starting tomorrow."

"Yes, that's what I'm doing here."

WHAT?

She wondered if the panic and surprise lit up her face, but she tried to mimic Eric's expression as Bill scanned her. She shivered. Why did vampires do that all the time? Hotaru didn't know and she didn't really want to find out.

"Well, she doesn't look like a…" Bill cleared his throat, "…a fang banger."

Okay, that's it. Hotaru's temper flared at this point. "I'm not!"

"That's the point. I'm tired of waitresses asking me to sleep with them," Eric said as Hotaru resisted the urge to hit someone or get her glaive and slice their heads off. It wouldn't be that hard and those military men couldn't do anything about it.

Bill nodded. "Alright, but be careful, Miss Tomeo. My men are a bit…"

"Over reacting?"

"Yes, have a good night, Miss Tomeo."

Bill scanned her again and Hotaru felt a bit like…a bottle of Trueblood. And she didn't like it.

Eric nodded and took her by the arm before leading her out of the house. Hotaru smiled at the guards. After they walked passed the guards, Eric picked her up like a bride.

"PUT ME DOWN ERIC!" She yelled, but he took off running and she was standing on the porch of the house. "Don't do that!" Hotaru yelled as she punched him in the chest, but Eric gave her an amused raised- eye look. "And what's with that 'I'm working at Fangtasia' stuff!"

"Of course you are. You do look like the type. Don't worry, Pam will help you with an outfit tomorrow." Eric said as he smirked and Hotaru opened her mouth to say something, but he vanished.

Hotaru screamed, "I HATE VAMPIRES!"

* * *

><p>"You're working at Fangtasia?" Tenshi asked between bites of egg and bacon. "And you met the king of Louisiana? What was he like?"<p>

Hotaru turned on the sink and watched the water fill up before she put the plate and coffee mug. "Interesting, I guess, but sort of cold and bossy." She explained. "But there is something definitely going on between him and Eric." She sighed as she looked down at the water to see her tired refection. "I wonder what this Sookie person was like. Everything is so clean and-"

Hotaru jumped when Tenshi's chair hit the ground before she turned around. Tenshi threw himself out of the room as Hotaru ran after him. "Tenshi, what's wrong?" She screamed as she slammed open the door to find Tenshi standing in front of the house. He looked around and relaxed before looking up at his sister. "Tenshi, what is it?"

He smiled. "Sorry for the alarm!"

Hotaru's left eye twitched before slamming the door and locking it so her brother couldn't get in. UGH! She can't believe her brother sometimes! Maybe she should've left him back home! How was she going to concentrate on this Sookie person when her brother is acting like a damn nut job!

"HOTARU!" Tenshi whined as he hit against the door. Hotaru wondered if Tenshi knew about the door in the back. Speaking of, Hotaru decided to go in the back to lay down on a towel and relax a little with a good book that had nothing to do with vampires. She was more into witches and wizards anyway. She got into a small purple sun dress before going out into the back and relaxing with her book.

She stuffed her ears with headphones as she listened to the soft beats of Utada and other Japanese pop that brought her back home where Usagi ate all the food, Ami lectured her on weight gain, Rei arguing with Usagi, Lita happily baking all the food, Mina laughing and turning up the music, Michiru touching her stomach, Haruka holding onto Michiru to make sure nothing hurt the baby, Setsuna shaking her head as she enjoying the moment, and Mamoru laughing and grabbing onto Usagi for a kiss. The Star Lights trying to come up with a new song and Seiya arguing with Haruka as he flirted with both Usagi and Michiru-mama.

_Snap! _

She looked up before looking back down.

_Snap! _

She pulled the ear buds out of her ears.

_Crunch! _

Hotaru put down the book and sat up slowly on her elbows. Maybe Tenshi hadn't been crazy. Her body tensed as more branches snapped and leafs crunched under someone's weight before a body came out of the forest.

More exactly, a wolf.

Hotaru gulped, but forced herself to relax as the wolf came over and sniffed at her before growling.

"I'm warning you wolf, I don't have any problems with killing an animal." Hotaru warned as she sat up. She noticed the all aura around the wolf and relaxed slightly, but than again, she didn't know how human werewolves were in this form. "I know you're human."

The wolf stopped growling and sat down, looking at her up and down, up and down. The air got fuzzy around the wolf for a moment before a man sudden sprouted from the wolf. A naked man. Hotaru squeaked and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Who are you and why are you in Sookie's house!"

Hotaru was getting damn annoyed with everyone demanding answers out of her. This wasn't her fault. She was a decent person who got dragged into crap like this and it wasn't even for her princess, so she didn't even really want to do this. She wanted to kick someone or at least scream at the top of her lungs because she was getting pretty damn tired of everyone yelling at her.

She glared at him after she moved her hands away from her face. "First off buddy, I live here for now. And how about you get some clothes on-"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!"

Oh crap, she did a face palm as she resisted the urge to kill someone and it'd probably end up being Tenshi since she was sure she wouldn't get in trouble for murdering him. She didn't think that Tenshi would figure out about the backyard for another hour.

"Tenshi, get him some clothes. He's a werewolf." Hotaru tried to say.

"But! But! But!"

Tenshi's brain was probably falling into disrepair or something. "TENSHI! NOW!"

She heard the front door slam before she got off the towel while averting her eyes to his feet and gave it to him. He wrapped it securely around his waist.

Hotaru stuck out her hand. "I'm Hotaru Tomeo and I'm working for Eric Northman. He told us to stay here and you are?"

"Alcide Herveaux," he stated as he took her hand. She flushed at how warm and rough his hands are. Hotaru looked him in the eye, but tried to not look at his abs and…everything else. "I'm sorry…it's just that…"

"You knew Sookie, correct?"

How many gorgeous men did this girl knew? Hotaru wanted to know, but she had to say that Alcide was her favorite thus far. Hotaru smiled at him as Alcide looked down at her and gave her the once over.

This time Hotaru didn't mind so much.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Hotaru replied as she felt her cheeks turn red. "So," she cleared her throat, "how do you know Sookie?"

She watched as Alcide shuffle his feet for a moment. "We met when I owed Eric Northman a favor."

"Urgh," Hotaru said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I can only imagine how badly that went. I've been working for him for less than twenty-four hours and I already want to kill him. He has me working at his bar now!"

Alcide eyed her as curiosity changed his face slightly.

She glared as she did her bed not to kick him in the balls. She probably needed to stop letting Haruka-papa and Makoto influence her so much, but come on! He was probably thinking the same thing that Bill thought last night. It probably wouldn't be that hard to kick him there since . "I am not a fang banger!" Hotaru said as she folded her arms over her chest. "So stop looking at me like…I'm a piece of meat or something!" Hotaru stated as she resisted the urge to stomp on his big feet.

Alcide jumped and she was surprised to see a light blush touch his cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that the only girls…"

"I know, I know," Hotaru said, "but as I said, Eric sort of dragged me into it."

"He really shouldn't drag such a…" he eyed her again. "a young lady into his mess."

Hotaru felt her face flush. No one ever called her a young lady except for her family and she didn't mind it coming from him. She gulped, trying to look all serene like Usagi did when Mamoru was around. "I can take care of myself," she admitted as she looked into his eyes.

What a pretty green…

"Jesus," he said as he jerked back, "I can't believe you're only eighteen." He laughed a little as Hotaru felt her blush deepen.

Tenshi ruined the moment as he ran over with some of his clothes. Alcide shook his head. "It's alright, I was only curious to see who you were. Are you here to help Sookie?"

Hotaru nodded as she pushed some hair behind her ear. "Y-Yes."

Tenshi looked between the two of the as Alcide began to untie the towel before he looked up. "Excuse me."

Hotaru flushed. "O-Oh, sorry." She spun around as Tenshi did the same. She heard the sound and looked over her shoulder to see the wolf heading toward the forest.

"What was up with that?" Tenshi asked his sister who ignored him and walked back into the house, humming a love song that Tenshi only recognized because Minako used to sing it all the time. He shuttered; that was disturbing. "Hey Hotaru, it's almost lunch! Do you want to get something to eat! Eric said to go to some place call Merlottee's!"

* * *

><p>Tenshi already decided that he liked Merlottee's because the people in it looked normal (meaning no fangs or fur). Though, he did have to admit that their waitress was kind of odd. She was a red head who nearly had a heart attack when she first saw the twins and she kept staring at their eyes like they might have fangs or something, but Tenshi didn't mind so much.<p>

"Hey Taru, what do you want?" He asked as Hotaru picked up the menu. Her sister made a humming noise that he didn't recognize as she looked out the window. "Hotaru…Hotaru!" He waved a hand in front of her face, but no response. He looked around the place. It looked like something a hunter lodge might look like if a hunter decided to run a bar with all the dead animals hanging on the wall, but he liked it. He just wished everyone would stop looking at them.

"What is with those two?" He heard someone whisper.

"And what's with that accent?"

"And look at those eyes!"

Tenshi beamed as the two older ladies. One who kept complaining about his accent was a large woman with puffed up hair and a frown that looked like a bad birthmark. "Oh, it's because we're from Tokyo, Japan!" Tenshi said as he waved at them. The two women jumped and the woman with the frown spilled her drink onto the floor.

Tenshi jumped onto his feet. "Let me get that!"

Another waitress who had an a semi-odd aura around her jumped out of his way, but smiled at him as he grabbed a handful of napkins and picked up the spilled drink.

"Why thank you honey," she told him as she leaned down and he read the name tag: Holly.

"Hi Holly, I'm Tenshi." He said as he got up.

She tilted her head slightly. "You're sweet and have a very good heart."

"Thanks!"

The odd waitress, Arlene walked over to him. "SAM! We need a new waiter and this one doesn't seem crazy and won't sleep with you!"

A wiry blonde head popped out from behind the bar counter. "Arlen, not now."

Oh no, not another weird animal person! What was with this place? Tenshi looked to find his sister still acting like he usually did.

"Yes now, Sookie is probably dead."

The place fell silent and even Hotaru looked up from her thoughts as Tenshi stared at her for help. No one dared said this before and Tenshi hated being the center of attention on these awkward moments. No one had ever thought to say this though Tenshi agreed with Arlen that Sookie probably was dead. He had been the grim reaper long enough to see vampires drain a good amount of faeries and Sookie was part faerie, so it wouldn't surprise him.

He still felt bad though since he saw a spasm of pain go through Sam's face. Hotaru looked at him and he knew that she wondered the same thing; if this whole search mission was hopeless.

"We're drowning here." Arlen finished.

Sam sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Fine, I'll interview you tomorrow. What's your name?"

"Tenshi Tomeo," he lied, deciding against telling him his full real name because it was way to difficult to explain that yes, Hotaru and him were twins with different last names because of some issues…so no one needed to know that anyway.

Sam raised an eye brow, but didn't say anything. "Hey Tenshi, I'm Sam Merlotte."

"It's nice to meet you, Sam Merlotte, but what is with-"

Hotaru got up from the table and clamped her hand over his mouth. "Sorry, but my brother is sort of a idiot."

Sam smiled a little. "Tenshi, come in tonight and I'll give you a go around."

"Sure!" Tenshi beamed.

* * *

><p>This isn't good.<p>

On a scale of good to oh shit, Alcid decided that this was a "oh shit!" moment. Alcide sniffed around the house some more since he didn't have to go back to Shreveport for awhile, but more importantly, he didn't want to go back since he could still smell Debbie around here. And it would be bad if Debbie thought Sookie magically came back from the dead, or wherever she was. Alcide felt a small twinge of guilt. He should've went back to check on her…He should've never left her alone with those vampires…

He shook his head.

He couldn't think about that right now.

If he didn't find Debbie before Hotaru got home, Debbie would tear her apart. She might be vamped up on vampire blood which was a very bad thing. She probably wouldn't realize that Hotaru and Sookie were different people even though Alcide himself could smell the sharp contrast between the two smells. _Hotaru smelled like lavender and rain…._Alcide audibly gulped as he remembered her pretty white legs in that sundress. _Damn it, she's eighteen. Eighteen, remember that. Eighteen! _

_ You're only thinking this because she looked so innocent. It's a wolf's natural inclination to want to protect someone like that? _

Or was it a wolf's natural inclination to eat what was innocent?

He suddenly had Hotaru in a odd Red riding hood outfit.

He shuttered.

Maybe he should warn Eric.

He stopped dead in his tracks. No way in hell. He might use this to drag Hotaru and her brother into more of his crap like he did Sookie. He ran faster into the woods. _Debbie, Debbie! Where are you? Debbie!_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Hotaru, you totally have a lust crush! I'm so proud!" Minako squealed in her ear as Hotaru held the cell phone away from her ear. "That's so adorable! And you saw all of him! Did he have a great body?"<p>

Hotaru sat out on the porch as the sun began to set and sat on the swing, pushing herself back and forth. Alcide entered her mind again as she blushed. "Yes Minako, he did, but I don't have a lust crush. I'm just…one should admire such perfection. From afar, he's a werewolf, Minako."

"Screw that, you need a love life or something! You're eighteen years old already and haven't had a boyfriend!"

"Minako," she said with a sigh as she smiled, "I don't need one."

"Don't need one my foot, everyone needs love life! Even Miss Silence!" Minako proclaimed. "So, what's Eric like?"

"An ass."

"Ouch, that bad? I heard from Setsuna that he was a total babe."

She doubted that her mama said anything like that, but Minako always seemed to get things…off a little. "He's okay to look at, I guess, but his personality sucks." Minako giggled. "That is not what I meant! He's a complete arrogant ass and-"

"And what?"

Hotaru let out a squeak and threw her cell phone in the air before a vampire caught it. She stood in a pink dress suit with a smirk on her lips as she held the phone for her. In her other hand, she held a lot of clothes that looked way too dark and skimpy for Hotaru's taste.

"You're Pam?" Hotaru asked as she grabbed the phone. "Minako, sorry. I have to go and get ready for…work."

"Tell me if you get bitten or anything!" Minako hung up as Hotaru glared at the phone.

"Trust me, you're not Eric's type." Pam said as she eyed Hotaru. "But you are mine."

Hotaru paled a little. "Pam, are you supposed to help me with something?"

She nodded and walked into the house as Hotaru followed her. She first pulled out a outfit from the group randomly. "This should fit you." Hotaru blushed at the outfit that the stoic Pam held up for her. It was a tiny, itty bitty black dress that didn't look like it would even reach her knees. "This is what tourists expect from our bar, now put it on and I'll do your makeup in…do you even have makeup?"

Hotaru shook her head.

She sighed. "Put this on and I'll get mine."

Hotaru went into Sookie's old bedroom and changed. As soon as she got it on, she felt like she needed to hold her breath. She walked down the steps to find that Pam was still gone, much to her relief when she saw her brother trying to run out of the house, but nearly slammed himself through the door in the process.

"You going to Sam's?" Hotaru asked as he nodded.

"Yup and…what the hell?" He asked as he pointed at the dress and Hotaru blushed.

"This wasn't my idea."

Tenshi opened is mouth to argue when the doorbell ranged. She doubted it was Pam, but she went passed her brother to open it. She flushed when she saw Alcide, thankfully dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans, his eyes looking like they might pop out of his head. That was when Hotaru remembered how she was dressed.

"Vampire thing," Hotaru replied, "what are you doing here?"

Alcide gulped before he said, "I wanted to warn you….you need to be careful."

"Warn us about what?" Tenshi asked.

"Yes, warn her about what?"

All three jumped when Eric and Pam seemed to appear out of nowhere. Hotaru stomped her foot as Tenshi took a step back from his sister. "Will you stop doing that! Make a noise or something!"

"Never mind," Alcide said as he turned to leave, but stopped and looked over his shoulder to look at Hotaru. "You look…nice, Hotaru."

Nice?

Hotaru looked down as Pam sneered and she watched as he got into his truck. She waved at him as Hotaru felt her cheeks turn red.

"You aren't attracted to him, are you?" Pam asked. "He's a _wolf_."

"He won't suck me dry," Hotaru said with a smile, "and it's none of your business anyway."

"It is if I think it'll put you in danger. And Alcide has a…" Eric smirked, "a crazy ex-girlfriend that'd kill you." He looked at her. "Not that I could blame him. You look like a woman in that dress."

Funny, Hotaru didn't think she did.

"I better be going," Tenshi said as he moved through the door and avoided touching the two vampires.

Hotaru sighed and wished she wasn't here.

* * *

><p>Jesus walked in and his eyes lit up when he found Lafayette working in the back.<p>

"WOAH! DUDE OUT OF THE WAY!"

The male witch jumped out of the way when a black blur zoomed by him. The black blur stopped and put a plate on a table where the consumers looked pleased at the speed as the black haired man beamed at them. Jesus smiled, but stopped when he noticed something; a purple mark on his forehead. Why did Saturn bless him so?Jesus walked toward the kitchen as Lafayette smiled on him.

"Hey delicious," Lafayette said, wiggling his eye brows.

Jesus leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "Hey handsome, I was wondering, who's the new kid?"

"Tenshi," Lafayette said with a frown, "he's working with Eric."

"Eric?" Jesus frowned. "As in the vampire?"

He nodded.

"Damn, this isn't good. He doesn't even look like he's out of high school." Jesus said. "What would he want from him?"

"I don't know and I don't want to." Lafayette told him as he went back to cooking. "Sit down. Let me cook you up something."

Jesus smiled and nodded before going back to sit down in a booth. The black-haired man came over to him and smiled. "Are you Lafayette's boyfriend?" He asked as Jesus nodded. "Oh right, sorry, I'm supposed to ask, 'What would you like today'?"

"Lafayette is cooking me something special."

"Can I get you something to drink at least?"

"Hot tea."

Tenshi smiled. "Coming right up!"

_A child of Saturn…? _

_ …or someone blessed by Saturn?_

* * *

><p>Hotaru closed the bar with Ginger as Eric walked around the now empty bar. "I swear Eric, if one more vampire tries to nip at me I'm going to throw a bottle at them!"<p>

"Why don't you just enjoy it honey?" Ginger said with a smile as Hotaru tried not to look at Ginger's scars on her neck.

"I don't like fangs," Hotaru said as Ginger smiled and walked out of the room for a moment to get her back when Eric grabbed her by the shoulder and leaned down to sniff her neck.

"But you seem to enjoy fur," Eric noted as Hotaru glared at him and waited for him to let her go.

"Eric, I'm in a bad mood right now, so if you don't want me to chop off your head I suggest you let me go." Hotaru warned as Eric saw her violet eyes become icy and cold.

He tapped her on the lips. "So this is the oh-so-feared Saturn."

Hotaru jerked back. "Shut up," she warned him as she took off her high heels and got her purse off of a table. "My feet…" She groaned.

"I can carry you if you want ," Eric suggested as Hotaru rolled her eyes and shook her head. She waved at him before she walked out of the bar.

"Fang BANGER!"

Hotaru tried not to scream and throw her high heel at someone, but the protestors were recording her on their stupid phones. She looked up to see a group of protestors in her way of getting home, she sighed.

"Please move."

She walked away shoved her way through when someone screamed, "WE DON't HAVE TO DO A DAMN THING FOR YOU, FANG BANGER!"

Hotaru gritted her teeth, but didn't say anything as she tried to shove her way through. _I can't kill them….I can't kill them…when did I start becoming so violet? Maybe I really have been hanging around Makoto and Haruka-papa too much…_

"SLUT!"

Nope, it's just because these people were stupid.

"Move."

The group of people parted and Hotaru couldn't help, but smile at the fear the went across their face. She looked over her shoulder to see Eric walking out . He picked her up like a bride and she didn't argue mostly because she thought her feet would start bleeding and she was afraid she might actually end up hurting someone. She closed her eyes tightly before he took off running before he put her down on the porch.

"Thank you," Hotaru said with a smile. Eric frowned.

Great start.

He eyes her for a moment before he said, "Your welcome. Now, I've been meaning to talk to you about something-"

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I just want to go to bed, Eric."

Eric thought about this for a moment. He looked at her and then the woods before looking back at her. "Yes, I suppose."

"Thank you," she repeated as she opened the door. She looked behind her when she sensed Eric's eyes still on her. "Something wrong?"

Eric shook his head before disappearing. Hotaru sighed and went in, dropping her stuff. She sat on the old sofa and decided to wait for Tenshi even if sleep was trying to claim her as she closed her eyes and decided to day dream about that secret life that she might have with someone else. She decided to paste Alcide into her fantasy since he sort of did have that appeal to her and he was safe since he was unreachable.

Somewhere she could fall in love and be with that person without any fear and just love, nothing would never stop her….from being with that person.

_Think you'd escape me, bitch? _

Hotaru jerked up at the voice and walked out of the house and onto the porch as she felt her stomach churn and her spine shiver. She looked up at the stars and then heard a humming noise as the wind blew.

And that was when a monster broke out from one of the ancient trees.

She jumped off the porch and pulled out her want out of her pocket-thank god that Pam gave her a dress that was at least useful-and screamed, "Saturn power!"

The monster that looked like it was made out of wood with the limbs longer than the body was tall and the body easily tower over Eric if the blonde viking was here. The monster only had three fingers on each hand with a face similar to a werewolf's.

Nothing happened.

"Saturn power!" Hotaru screamed as she jumped back from the monster. "SATURN POWER!"

_Why can't I use my powers?_

* * *

><p>Sailor Ra: Finally I got this chapter done. I didn't think it was going to be so long. Yeah, I changed the Jesus and Tenshi part, deciding that Jesus would be a bit more curious and bit nervous around Tenshi.<p>

I do have a love for Alcide. I mean, look at the guy! How do you not love that? But I doubt I'll pair Hotaru with him. I'm up for suggestions. I don't have a great fondness for Eric and Bill. I think they all have their own agendas and don't give a lot of care to the people that love them a lot of the time. I like them as characters and it makes the shows and books a lot more interesting, but I don't think I could pair Hotaru with either of them, but you guys are the fans. Eric is not falling in love with Hotaru. He's just surprised by her and she reminds Eric a lot of Sookie.

Don't own True Blood or Sailor Moon.

The title of this chapter comes from TrueBlood's theme song I wanna do Bad things to You.

_Previews to Chapter Three_

_I'll Clean Your Wounds Tonight _

_ Hotaru hated blood. She always hated blood and her fear didn't diminish even if Alcide was naked and covered in it. _

_ "Oh great, the Greeks are so fucking evil. I can't believe we have to deal with another nut job!" Pam said as she glared at the violet eyed girl. "And I bet it's your fault." _

_ "Now you're robbing the fucking cradle, Alcide?" An angry female werewolf screamed as Hotaru wondered if hiding behind Alcide was such a great idea. _

_ "Drink my blood." _

_ "Ew, not happening. It goes against everything I learned as a nurse. And doesn't your blood make people high?" _

_ Opps, why did I have to go and piss off the King of Louisiana? I didn't mean to flirt with his…hmmm, child? What do vampires call their…._

_ Oh crap! My nose itches! _


End file.
